


Like Real People Do

by audioSalix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings but Distinctly Lacking Plot, Sappy, Sleepy Sex, domestic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioSalix/pseuds/audioSalix
Summary: "The room is just as decorated with rose petals and candles as the living room, the air sweet with incense and melted candles. Vax is on the bed, wearing what seems to be one of Shaun’s silk robes and not a lot else, creating a scene that would be very romantic and alluring if not for the fact he were face down on a pillow, snoring softly."Rose petals, romance, sex, lots of feelings





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Like Real People Do - Hozier

As things go, Shaun supposes, he’s doing pretty well for himself. The business he owns is thriving, with regular customers, stability, opportunity for expansion. Even leaving his home in Marquet to make something of himself, he’d never really imagined he’d actually _make_ it. But as much as he loves his shop, and the people he works with, he could not be happier to be unlocking his front door after a drastically long day of work.

He flips on the hallway light and pauses. The apartment is…..cleaner than usual. Aside from what he can now see is a trail of rose petals, leading from the landing around the corner, and (hopefully) into the master bedroom. There are a few candles dotted about, on the coffee table and kitchen bench, but most of them are nearly burnt out. Shaun slowly shuts the harsh light back off as he kicks off his shoes, tosses his jacket over a chair, and starts to unbutton his shirt as he makes his way towards the bedroom.

The room is just as decorated with rose petals and candles as the living room, the air sweet with incense and melted candles. Vax is on the bed, wearing what seems to be one of Shaun’s silk robes and not a lot else, creating a scene that would be very romantic and alluring if not for the fact he were face down on a pillow, snoring softly. Shaun feels a fond smile creep across his face.

The effort was appreciated, at least. It was certainly effective. The fact that Vax had gone out his way to to set this up made Shaun’s heart ache, even if the evening wouldn’t end quite the way either had expected. He continues unbuttoning his shirt, but makes his way over to the closet instead, snuffing all the candles as he goes. After putting away his work attire and pulling on some sleep pants, he moves over to the bed, and softly nudges Vax’s shoulder to wake him.

“Sorry, darling,” he murmurs, as Vax whines in protest. “I would’ve let you sleep, but it seems you’re lying on top of the covers instead of under them.”

Vax sits up sluggishly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, before he freezes. “You’re home.”

“I’m home,” he agrees, still trying to pull the covers out from under his boyfriend.

“But it’s only-,” Vax glances over at the bedside clock, and deflates. “Oh. Fuck. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did,” he assures him, giving up on the blankets. “I am very surprised. And flattered. This was very sweet of you to do. I didn’t miss our anniversary, did I?”

“No,” Vax replies with a yawn, finally standing up and climbing back under the covers. “I just thought you deserved it, because I love you.” Shaun smiles, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, and the two relax into each other.

“I’m glad. There’s nothing better after a long day of work than a romantic ambiance and a good night’s sleep with someone you love.”

“Hey, I still want your dick just as much as I did before my nap,” Vax mutters against his shoulder, lazily palming Shaun through his clothes. Shaun snorts and pushes him away.

“Here I am thinking this was all because you cared about me, but it seems you have an ulterior motive.”

“I don’t have to put such an effort into seducing you if I just want to have sex,” he insists. “I just wanted to do something dramatic for a change.”

Shaun quirks an eyebrow at him. “For a change?”

Vax huffs and rolls over (dramatically, he notes). “Fine. No sex then. Suit yourself.” Shaun laughs against the back of his neck.

“This looks good on you,” he comments, running his hand up Vax’s thigh and playing with the hem of the robe. He leans forward and whispers into Vax’s ear as he shivers. “But I think you'd look better with it off.”

Vax bites his lip. “I give you candles and rose petals, and that's the best you can come up with?” 

“I don't need to do better,” Shaun points out. “I've already got you in my bed.”

Vax laughs, and turns around to face him again, pulling the knot at the front of his garment loose as he goes. Shaun leans forward and captures his lips, Vax melting into him with a sense of familiarity. They stay like that for a while, lips moving against each other, before Vax gets bored and his hands start to wander again. This time Shaun doesn't stop him as his hands dip beneath his waistband, running up and down Shaun's thigh, teasing. Impatient, Shaun rolls onto his back and moves to pull Vax on top of him, but pauses when he catches Vax frowning.

“Vax?”

“I think I'm a little too tired tonight to uh. Be on top. At all,” he admits.

Shaun smirks, and bites back a teasing comment, mostly because he does actually want to get laid at some point in the evening. He pulls himself up onto his arms, moving instead between Vax’s thighs, who wraps his legs around Shaun’s waist on instinct. While Shaun was usually impartial to any position, with Vax favouring being on top, he really did enjoy this - the closeness of their bodies pressed together in a line from their hips to their chests.

“Hi,” Vax says softly, staring up from a halo of dark hair spread across their pillows.

Shaun nuzzles his face into the crook of Vax’s neck in response, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there, before moving down to his collarbone, his chest, leaving a trail of kisses down to his navel. Vax tangles a hand in Shaun's hair, eagerly guiding his head as he shifts down his body. He presses a kiss to the tip of Vax's cock, causing him to laugh, which breaks off into a whine as he takes him further into his mouth.

“Fuck, Shaun,” Vax breathes, tightening his grip on the back of his head, trying to get him to move. Shaun resists, continuing to only slowly move his mouth and tongue around his cock, savouring every frustrated whine and pleased moan he managed to draw out.

After a few minutes, Shaun decides he’s tortured Vax enough, and pulls away with a wet pop. Vax reaches out, and wipes away a trail of spit that lingers between his cock and Shaun’s lips with his thumb. He grins, and makes to wrap his lips around the digit, but Vax snatches his hand out of the way in time.

“Gross,” Vax tells him, as he leans off the side of the bed and starts rummaging in the drawers for lube and a condom. Shaun sits back on his haunches, and tries to salvage the mess that they’ve made out of the previously made up bed, having shoved the covers to the floor when he shifted. Vax chucks him the bottle of lube, which he unceremoniously fumbles before managing to catch it.

“Careful with that, I think the lid’s leaking,” Vax chides, as Shaun uncaps the bottle.

He frowns. “Why keep it then?” Vax shrugs and settles back onto the bed, bending his knees and tilting his hips upwards as Shaun coats his fingers in the liquid.

“I’ll put it on the shopping lis- ah, fuck, Shaun, that’s cold, don’t do that to me.”

“Sorry,” he says distractedly, still rubbing his fingers gently against Vax’s entrance, waiting for him to relax. Once he feels the lube has warmed up enough to avoid the worst of Vax’s complaints, he slowly pushes a digit in, watching Vax’s face for cues.

Vax gives out a content hum, lightly stroking his cock as he watches Shaun work. They catch each other’s eyes when Vax looks up, and he smiles crookedly up at his boyfriend, looking a little dopey from the pleasure and his recent nap. Shaun adds a second finger, still working them slowly inside him, scissoring, but stills when Vax screws up his face.

“You alright?” he checks.

“My nose is itchy,” he admits, scrubbing at his face (thankfully not with the hand that had just been around his dick). “Don’t stop.”

Shaun rolls his eyes, but keeps moving his fingers, adding a third, until finally he stops, feeling like Vax was prepped enough. He glances up at Vax again, hair splayed out across the pillow in a tangle of knots, nose still scrunched up a little, sleep still in the corner of one eye, face flushed red and lips damp from the pleasure. He was, to put it shortly, very much a mess, and Shaun couldn’t think of any other way he’d have him.

“Can you please stop checking me out? I’m kinda waiting for you to fuck me right now.”

Gods, love was stupid.

Shaun pulls his fingers out of Vax’s ass with a light chuckle, making awkward work of sliding his sleep pants off before rolling on a condom, slicking himself up with lube and wiping off the excess on Vax’s robe - his robe, that Vax was wearing - much to Vax’s disgust. Any words of protest he could offer were cut off as Shaun leaned forward, bracing himself on his elbows and capturing his lips in a soft kiss as he pressed the tip of his cock into Vax’s entrance, swallowing away his moans. Eventually they break away as Shaun pushes deeper, both breathing too heavily to keep it up, but staying close, Vax’s warm breath ghosting along Shaun’s cheek as they move together, slowly.

“This is good,” Vax murmurs, sighing as Shaun pushes in at just the right angle to brush against his prostate, perfected over the years of their relationship.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he jokes, nuzzling into the crook of Vax’s neck, kissing and lightly sucking on the skin there, hissing when he feels Vax clench down in response.

It’s not long before Shaun starts to feel the warmth in his belly build up, and his climax starts to creep up on him. Neither of them are exactly easy - both can last for as long as they need to, when sex is on the agenda, but right now the closeness of their bodies pressed against each other is more of a focus than an impressive stamina, and Shaun speeds up his thrusts, reaching down to stroke Vax’s cock to help him along. Vax is moaning in time with the movement of their hips now, and Shaun can tell he isn’t far off either.

It’s only a few minutes before Shaun lets out a long, drawn-out moan, and buries his face in Vax’s shoulder as he spills inside of him, his hips jerking as he rides out the pleasure. The movement sends Vax over the edge too, and he swears sharply as his orgasm hits, his head falling back against the bed as he pants through it. Most of the come ends up across the fabric of the soft robe that’s still tangled around his midsection, instead of on his stomach, and he wipes the rest on the hem with a grimace. Shaun moves and settles next to him, lying on his side, and Vax reaches out and catches his hand, linking their fingers as they both simply lie there and breathe together.

Eventually Shaun rolls over, and pushes himself onto his feet, rolling off the condom and disposing of it. There’s a rustling from the bed behind him, and he turns in time to see Vax hurl the soiled robe across the room, miraculously landing on the edge of the laundry hamper, hanging in.

“Oh yeah, sharpshooter,” he slurs, and Shaun snorts. He pulls his pants back on from where they had landed next to the bed, and wastes little time sliding back onto the bed and pulling Vax to him. They could always shower and change the sheets in the morning, and both of them were far too worn out to do much more than rest now.

“Thank you,” he mutters into Vax’s hair, as he settles himself back against Shaun’s chest. “I love you.”

Vax reaches up and softly pats Shaun’s hand where it’s wrapped around his waist, mumbling something incomprehensible into the pillow in reply. Shaun smiles, pulling him even closer, before closing his eyes, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
